


fit to burst

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enemas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They set it up on the spare bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fit to burst

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at blindfold_spn: I would love anything with Sam and Dean having an enema kink, focusing on how full Dean is, his rounded tummy, how much he can hold just because Sam tells him to, maybe filling him multiple times, just spending a day at it or something.

They set it up on the spare bed, the one they use for eating and sex and research and everything else but sleeping. Dean is busying himself in the bathroom, splashing and clattering like he always does, whether it's the middle of the day or ass o'clock in the morning, and Sam lets the noise of it fill his head as he lays the waterproof sheet out over the bedcovers with practised ease.

He'd be happy to play without the protection of the sheet - they're leaving tomorrow anyway and part of him wants to see if the threat of embarrassment would make Dean hold it even longer - but he knows Dean likes the clinical ritual of it, likes being spread out on a sheet and prodded and poked and filled as Sam decides, and so he makes sure the stage is set.

He's down to just his jeans when Dean finally opens the bathroom door and he leans against the room divider - chipped blue stars this time, skewed on mismatched metal poles - as he nods behind him. "On the bed, man."

Dean nods and glances past him to check the bed, as if Sam doesn't know how to set up right after all the years of them doing this. Sam stands in his way as he walks over to the bed and he smiles when Dean bumps his shoulder against his in playful irritation.

Dean's naked already and Sam turns around to watch him settle into position. His dick is soft between his legs as he gets on his hands and knees, and the motel light glances off the curves of his thighs, calves, and back, making him seem almost peaceful as he exhales and waits.

Knowing from experience that the peace won't last long, Sam picks up the filled bag of holy water and the lube before walking over to sit between Dean's legs.

Dean shivers at the proximity and Sam blows a breath over his hole just to see him shudder again. "Fucker," Dean grouses, kicking Sam on the leg, but Sam hears the smile in Dean's voice as he readies the nozzle with lube.

"You ready?" he asks, making the water splash against the side of the bag as he shakes it. "You took a small bag this morning - we can always wait til we get to Minneapolis..."

It's easy to predict Dean's reaction and Sam hides his smile when Dean looks over his shoulder with a scowl. "I wouldn't be kneeling here with my ass in your face if I wasn't ready, Sam. Get on with it already."

Holding his hands (and the bag and the nozzle) up in defence, Sam moves to obey, letting Dean play at being bossy and in charge for a few seconds longer. Anticipation thrums through him but his fingers are steady as he trails the end of the lubed nozzle around the tight pucker of Dean's hole before saying, "You wanna help me out here, man?"

Dean huffs out a breath but doesn't argue, and Sam's cock starts to harden when Dean drops down to rest his shoulders on the bed as he reaches back to help out. He bites his lip, studiously avoiding Sam's gaze as he presses his cheek against the sheet, and Sam takes a second to appreciate the sight of his brother laid out before him, spreading his cheeks and offering his ass up for Sam to take.

It's a short appreciation - this isn't the first time he's enjoyed that sight and it won't be the last - but it's enough to make Dean shift impatiently on the bed. "What're you waiting for? Sorry, Sammy, but I'm not gonna buy you dinner firs- Jesus!"

His yelp fills the motel room as Sam pushes the nozzle inside when he's distracted but, Sam notes with satisfaction, he doesn't try to pull away or move his hands from his cheeks. He pushes the nozzle in further, easing it inside Dean's ass and playing with the tube to test how relaxed Dean is, and he hefts the bag up higher when Dean seems ready to take it. Dean wriggles beneath him, impatient and empty, and Sam says calmly, "Count to five."

He guesses Dean's rolling his eyes but he starts to count anyway, "One, two, three, fo-"

He gets cut off by his own gasp as Sam opens the valve on the bag, letting the water rush down the tube and inside his brother. It's room temperature but Dean shivers again anyway and tightens his grip enough that Sam wonders if he'll have bruises in the shape of his own fingers on his ass tomorrow.

"Son of a..." Dean grinds out, burying his face into the sheet. He parts his legs wider and arches his back as the water keeps flowing and Sam watches with fascination as the bag slowly empties out, filling Dean up instead of the plastic. Dean lets out a low whine and clenches up around the nozzle as he says, "Sammmy..."

"You're nearly there, Dean," Sam says, stroking his spare hand over the base of Dean's spine. "Just a few more seconds and you'll be full up." A challenge edges into his voice, "You can take this, right?"

"I can take it," Dean mutters, shifting in place as the water keeps flowing inside. "God, I'm so full, Sam."

"Almost done," Sam says, watching the last bit of water run down the tube. He detaches the bag and nudges the nozzle with his thumb just to hear Dean cry out before he pulls it out gently. "Clench up, Dean. You can hold it."

He isn't surprised when Dean does, tightening up his pink little hole as Sam pulls the nozzle out and tosses it away. He's taken bigger loads than this before but the bag isn't small and Sam's still kind of dazed by the fact that all that water is now trapped up inside Dean's body.

He backs off, stripping out of his jeans and boxers and fisting his dick as he looks at Dean on the bed. "Hands and knees," he says and watches, helplessly turned on, as Dean lets go of his ass and pushes himself up onto his hands again. He's shaking all over from the sensation of being filled up and Sam can't resist climbing back onto the bed to run a hand over his swollen belly to feel the weight of the water pressing back against him.

He pushes against it tentatively, enjoying the whimper that escapes Dean's lips, and then moves his hand down to massage the new, firm curve of Dean's body. Dean's dick bobs against his stomach, hard and dripping with precome, but Sam doesn't touch it as he smoothes his hands over his belly and down his inner thighs.

"How full are you?" Sam asks, rubbing his knuckles over the soft skin of Dean's thighs. "How does it feel?"

"Heavy," Dean says, dropping his head down between his shoulders. "God, Sam, I can feel all of it." He pushes his hips down until his cock bumps against the back of Sam's hand. "C'mon, man."

"Hey," Sam scolds, landing a slap to Dean's inner thigh. "No coming 'til you're empty. You know you can't do it without losing control."

"But-"

"No buts," Sam says, running his thumb over Dean's balls and teasing his sac between his fingers. "You're gonna stay all full up and slutty until I let you go to the bathroom and come."

Dean groans at his words and Sam drops his other hand to work his own dick as he continues to pet the roundness of Dean's belly, perversely turned on by the shape of the water inside him. Dean's moans get louder at the touches and Sam kneels up to map out more of Dean's body with his hands. His skin is sweat-sheened and heated under Sam's palms and Sam presses a kiss to the damp hair at the nape of his neck as he runs his hands down the lines of Dean's ribs.

He hears Dean's breathing become more ragged with every passing second as the water sloshes inside him, but his whimpers only turn Sam on more. He presses up close, feeling the heat from Dean's body seep into his skin, and he lets his dick rub against the groove of Dean's hipbone, bumping against Dean's cock and the fullness of his stomach as Sam covers Dean's body with his own.

"Fuck," Dean groans, pushing his ass back and canting his hips forward in a swift rhythm until the movement of the water inside him forces him to stop. "Sam, I can't hold it anymore. It's too much..."

"You can hold it," Sam murmurs in his ear, jerking himself off quicker. "You can stand there and hold all that inside you while I come."

"Fuck you," Dean says without malice and Sam chuckles as he lowers his head further and alters the angle of his hips, presumably to lessen the pressure inside him. He doesn't try to move away though and Sam climbs around to kneel behind his ass as he feels warmth start to hum through him.

Laying his hand between Dean's shoulderblades, he pushes him down and keeps jerking himself off as Dean sinks back to rest his shoulders and head against the bed with his ass raised in the air. Sam slides his dick along the crack of Dean's ass before taking it in his hand again and pumping it quickly in the tight circle of his fingers as he sees Dean writhe and spread further at the new pressure on his belly. He's full and hard and squirming, and when he pushes back against Sam with a desperate little whine, Sam can't hold it any longer.

He comes on Dean's ass, spilling over his reddened hole as he grips Dean's hip with a groan, and he rides it out to the sound of Dean's breathing as he fights to hold the water inside him.

"Please," Dean begs, strung out. "Fuck, Sam, I need to come..."

"You can come," Sam says, breathless and dazed. "Empty yourself in the bathroom and then come loud enough for me to hear."

He gives his ass a lazy slap and slumps back on the bed as Dean moans again and climbs gingerly off the bed, dick curved and hard as he inches his way to the bathroom. Sam's spent cock twitches in his hand as he watches him go, round belly all filled up with water, and he flops back on the bed with a pleased sigh as Dean finally makes it to the bathroom.

Worn down and relaxed, he keeps his attention on the bathroom and smiles sleepily at the sound of the water being released followed by Dean's shamelessly loud cry as he comes, calling Sam's name.

Pleased by the outcome, Sam looks at the empty bag on the floor in sated contemplation and makes a mental note to talk to Dean about making tomorrow's journey to Minneapolis more entertaining for both of them. ****


End file.
